This Is The End
by CyberDreamer
Summary: When Von Reichter develops a plan to capture Cybersix and Data 7 by means of starvation, will Lucas put aside his fears and save the woman he loves?
1. Strange Beginnings

Strange Beginning

**This Is The End  
Chapter One: Strange Beginnings  
  
**

Comment: Wow, has it not like, been FOREVER? Well this is a change of things for me, and wanna know why? BECAUSE THIS IS A CYBERSIX FANFIC!!!!!! *crowds stampede for the computers* It's not done yet. *they back off* BUT IT'S ABOUT HER PAST! *they begin shoving again* HAHAHAHA! I RULE THE CROWD! *is trampled beneath their feet* Owch. Maybe not.  
  
Cybersix, known and seen as Adrian to the rest of the sunlit world, put down the piece of chalk in her hand and turned back to the class, reminding herself to lower her voice. So, that was the structure of nearly all of Robert Frost's poems. The bell rang conspicuously. _Odd,_ she thought, glancing at her watch,_ shouldn't there be an extra five minutes in this class?_ None of the students seemed to mind, and filed out of the classroom, yelling and shouting as always.  
I'm being ridiculous again, Cybersix told herself, and she brushed the chalk dust from her hands. It was her free period, which meant a coffee break-with Lucas. _Oh, STOP that, you stupid woman,_ she chided. _It's made no difference for the past two years, so STOP that._  
And now I talk to myself, she groaned, not with sarcasm.  
Don't you always? a voice answered from the doorway.  
Cybersix started and nearly dropped the book in her hand. She smiled in relief, though still wondering whether or not he could see through her male facade...  
But no, everything was as it usually was-except the missing five minutes of class, but that was probably just the clock. Her masquerade as Adrian was still safe, and, reassured, she headed out onto campus, Lucas just behind.  
  
Lucas said after they had ordered their coffee, Lori says she went up to your apartment again last night. Something about a missing assignment.  
Cybersix did everything in her power to stop herself from blushing furiously. Lucas thought that she-yes, she, as in Cybersix, the nighttime mystery woman-was Adrian's mistress. Which was completely false. Of course. An affair with herself! The very idea was laughable...  
So she laughed, just slightly. Oh, and does she have any other accusations?  
Lucas remained serious. Only that she was telling everyone about a glowing green something on your floor.  
She's been peeping through the keyhole again. Lucas, don't worry about it, I-  
No, Adrian. I've been open with you about everything, now you do the same for me. What are you doing with Cybersix's sustenance?  
Oh no, she'd been careless...and now Lucas was mad. He wouldn't calm down until she told him...and anything she told him would hurt him. Badly. At best, his suspicions about the would be confirmed, and she-Cybersix-did not want anything to happen.  
So she chose her words carefully. She's...stopped by my apartment a few times... And that Lucas DID know, from Lori-as usual. And she asked me to hold a few vials for her in case...she needed them. Which was true, in a way. I accidentaly spilled one, that's all.  
Lucas wasn't satisfied, and he still looked hurt. Why didn't you just tell me, then? Geez, Adrian, you know I've been worried about her.  
_Worried, about me? Oh Lucas, don't trouble yourself like that._ Sorry. I meant to tell you, but it never came up, and I have been busy.  
Oops, wrong words. Busy, is it? With what, I wonder. Or should I say, with WHOM?  
_Oh CHRIST._ Lucas, it's not like that. It's the schoolwork, honestly, I don't understand-  
No, you don't understand. You never did. Lucas picked up several books.  
Lucas, please.  
He was silent, and instead of answering he angrily plunked his share of the bill on the table and stormed from the coffeehouse.  
Cybersix covered her face with her hands. _Well, that was less than charming._  
  
Later that night, Cybersix put down her pencil, getting that strange feeling in her left arm again. She reached for the drawer that held her few precious vials of sustenance and opened it-revealing two empty vials and one, partially filled tube.  
What in the name of the Cyber Series.... She reached out to touch an empty one, and as she just lightly touched it, the vial was immediately filled again. She stared at it in frustration, then glanced angrily at her left arm, which had begun to throb. Stop that, she commanded it, even though she knew it would do no good.  
I just FED, she muttered, unscrewing the top of the newly filled vial and lifting it to her lips, draining the contents. _There's no way I should be getting so weak this early on in the cycle. Something is definetely wrong. First that five minutes missing, now this..._ She twisted the cap back onto the empty vial. If I didn't know better, I'd say someone was messing with time.  
_Which means...._ Lithe fingers opened her closet and removed her bodysuit, high heels, cape, and hat. _A night on the town._  
  
In several minutes, Cybersix stood on the balcony outside her window, the curtains blowing in the night breeze of Meridiana. She shook her head, trying to clear out her thoughts, and leaped from the railing, heading out into the night, with only a vague idea of where she was going.  
She stopped on the roof of a grungy apartment building, one that had used to give her such a comforting feeling, but one that she now dreaded to approach. Silently, she jumped to a smaller balcony and rapped lightly on the window, trying to see through the curtains. _A power,_ she thought reluctantly,_ I do not have._  
The curtains were pulled aside, revealing a rather angry looking Lucas. Cybersix was prepared to leap away, should he open one of the glass doors and fling her out into the night. But when he saw her, his eyes were only sad, and he slowly opened the door she was not standing in front of, and he moved back to let her in.  
There was silence. Cybersix wasn't sure what to say, or why she had come. She was only following a hunch-or rather, following the pain in her left arm. Lucas, I-  
  
They looked at each other, strained smiles on each face.  
Go ahead, Lucas said quietly.  
She sighed. I didn't mean to bother you...Adrian- _No, don't mention Adrian. He'll be hurt even worse, and look what you've done already._ I mean...I really didn't know where else to go. I don't think Adrian could understand what I'm...  
Going through?  
_Well, that wasn't such a bad choice of words._  
Well, what is it, then?  
Cybersix glanced at her left arm, but only slightly. Have you noticed anything...different, about today?  
Lucas shrugged, putting a hand behind his neck. It seemed to go by a little faster, but that could be-  
I knew it.  
Lucas blinked. Cybersix wasn't prone to interruptions. What...er...exactly, did you know?  
She looked at him in all seriousness. The need I have for sustenance came much too early today. The three vials I had were nearly empty, except when I touched them. Then, they were full-in the state I had left them.  
In Adrian's apartment?  
She shouldn't have been angry, but she was. She was sick of his accusations and sick of feeling so confused about him. Cybersix restrained herself from kicking in the remaining glass door. Look, Lucas, I'm dead serious. For all I know, my programming could be going haywire and I could maybe end up dead. I'm not saying that wouldn't be a relief, but I don't need your finger pointed at me, telling me every single place I've screwed up. I came here because I thought you'd put this whole mess aside and just hear me out. I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? Hearing nothing but the pounding of her heart, Cybersix turned back to the balcony, ready to leap away, to the safety of the cold night air.  
She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her, into Lucas' saddened face.  
She let out a sigh and sank into a chair. I'm sorry, Lucas. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that-  
No, Cybersix. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been accusing Adrian all day, and now I'm accusing you...I guess I'm hurt. Here I thought you-  
Oh Lucas, don't even say that, please. Cybersix was frightened that if he even said it out loud, somehow it would be true. She didn't want to admit how she felt and she wasn't even sure she could feel that way. She didn't want to hurt him anymore.  
But then, wasn't he hurt already? Cybersix...You're right about today. The clocks looked odd to me, too.  
_Then it's not just me...but what is it?  
_Lucas, I'm going to need your help.  
For the first time since she had arrived, he smiled. You've got it.


	2. The Odd Psychopath

The Odd Psychopath

**This Is The End  
Chapter Two: The Odd Psychopath  
  
**

Comments: I'm starting to love this fic! I may even change to writing C6 fanfics instead!  
  
José paced in his study, the portrait of his gloomily hanging over him. Several mutants stood guard at the doors. Worthless beings, he muttered.  
Ah, the plan to capture Cybersix was going well. Von Reichter had specifically given him instructions to leave her alive-not dead, was how he took it. And he planned to make her struggling, captive breaths all the more painful.  
A malicious grin that had no place on his childish body spread across his face. His father had sped up the feeding cycles of all former Cybers-and that meant Data 7, formerly Cyber 29, as well. Ohhh, was José going to have a ballgame!  
  
WHAT NOW? he snapped as a mutant ran from his post.  
The portrait behind him crackled to life, and José turned around, shaking as always.  
Von Reichter's emotionless eyes scanned the room. How is the plan proceeding, José?  
Excellently, Father. The time has been manipulated inside Cybersix AND Data 7.  
The evil face in the picture frame smiled. Soon, we will make insignificant this...._threat_ to my plans. Keep me informed, José.  
Yes, Father. Of course, Father. The picture returned to its normal state, and José collapsed into his chair.   
  
Lucas looked at Cybersix. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm not exactly a hummingbird-  
Sounds to me like you're scared.  
He looked down over the edge of his balcony. I was not made to fly.  
Neither was I. She smiled at him.  
You know what I meant.  
Oh, you'll get used to it.  
If I get sick-  
I'm dropping you.   
  
I'm JOKING!  
They laughed, though Lucas was nervous and shaky. Where exactly are we going?  
Cybersix scanned the dark skyline of Meridiana. To find Brandon.  
Wait, and you need me to help find Data 7?  
No. I need you for the part that comes after.  
At least you need me.  
Cybersix, eyes wide, took a deep breath. She wasn't ready, she didn't mean it that way....and she was still frightened of her emotions. No, no, no. Lucas, I didn't mean-  
I know, he replied quietly. Can we just get this over with?  
She shook her head and put an arm around his waist. If you choke me-  
You're dropping me. I know.  
As long as we're clear. Cybersix leaped from his balcony, and although the sight was beautiful, the apex of her jump was not what it would've been without Lucas. Ugh. How many chili cheeseburgers did you eat?  
None. Just keep jumping; I'm closing my eyes. How do you DO this every night?  
Cybersix didn't answer, just kept up her aerial travel, searching for the entrance to the sewers where her brother, Data 7, prowled.  
  
Data 7 wasn't happy. He had lost track of a sewer rat, and that was supposed to be his dinner. he mumbled, turning back for his sleeping room.  
Voices surprised him at the end of the tunnel. A manhole had been lifted, and two figures had dropped in. One was shaky, and he couldn't QUITE place the scent... but the other-oh yes!  
He leaped for his sister, licking her cheeks once or twice before settling down. If Cybersix needed him badly enough to bring along a friend, then it wasn't a laughing matter. She was worried about something.  
He growled, low in his throat, trying to make her understand.. _What is it?_  
Thankfully, Cybersix realized his question. Brandon...Our feeding cycles are speeding up-can you feel it?  
_Feel...._ Panthers didn't feel. Except...yes, there was that annoying pinch in his stomach, aching for more than tough, stringy, sewer rat. _Yes, but what?_  
We need sustenance, little brother.  
_I am NOT little! _  
Easy. I know we don't have much time. That's why I need you to come with me. I don't like the place we're going and you won't either, but you'll get over it.  
_Not what I meant. And NO I WON'T! _   
The strange friend spoke up from the shadows. So why am I coming along? Suppose I don't get over it?  
You're going to have to, Lucas-  
_Lucas!_  
-because you need to make a diversion while I corner....  
_Yesssss?_  
Never mind. Just the odd psychopath.  
_Sis!_ Data 7 angrily chomped down on Cybersix's cape. Grrr, rrrowl! _WHO?  
_Let GO, Brandon! You'll know soon enough!  
Data 7 released his grip on his sister. _You'd better not get me killed. I'm hungry._  
  
Von Reichter sat at his control panels, eyeing his laboratory. Several tanks of sustenance-some held experimental life forms, others held Fixed Ideas just beginning to develop. Some, like the one he was contemplating, were ready for to hold a new organism-or to reformat an old one.  
He smiled at the two glass chambers at the back. Made by several layers of the very thickest engineered glass, they would surely hold back the two renegade Cybers. And beyond that, they would most assuredly cause the two significant pain.  
Oh yes...revenge WOULD be sweet.  
Revenge....the dessert of the psychotic.  
  
OOC: OOOOH! YES! This is SOOOOO short but I LOVE IT! I LOOOOOVE IT!


	3. Escape Is Hopeless

Escape Is Hopeless

**This Is The End  
Chapter 3: Escape Is Hopeless  
  
**

I am working very hard on this fic AND another one! And ANOTHER BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST! I'm sorry I haven't updated mine, but...Ptah, I think? Ptah something-Your Dr. Anthony Zacharias fic had me SQUIRMING! I LOVED IT, it was so well written-although you lost me when you started going on about scientific stuff.... Oh well! Enjoy the third chapter!  
  
Data 7 immediately sensed something wrong. Cybersix didn't like the area of town she was in, either, but it had to be done. Only her creator would know why she needed sustenance so badly. Only her creator could help her. Only Von Reichter.  
Lucas wasn't quite sure of where they were headed, but as soon as he saw the evil genius' mansion, he was DEFINITELY sure he did NOT want to go there.   
Don't chicken out on me, Lucas.  
Data 7 was just as stubborn as his sister. No, Lucas could not abandon her.  
And he wouldn't.  
The trio landed on the very top of the mansion, Cybersix breathing heavily. She needed another vial of sustenance-she had just finished one this afternoon! Something was obviously wrong.  
She needed to find Von Reichter. Now.  
  
The silent alarms went off, red light filling Von Reichter's evil lab. He'd anticipated this, and turned on a video screen. Yes, there were the two renegades-but who had his little Cybers brought along?  
He ran a diagnostic, searching for any hints as to the stocky man's identity. he muttered, frustrated.  
But not TOO frustrated. He watched the three figures move across his roof top...they were just in position, if only that man would move away....YES!  
A diabolical finger pushed a bright red button, and maniacal eyes peered over an exceedingly large nose, watching Cybersix and Data 7 disappear, simply swallowed up by his roof. he said coldly, ordering a gang of Fixed Ideas to stop the unknown man from helping his newfound friends.  
Any minute now, those two Cybers would fall right into the glass tubes, just especially for them...just especially for them.  
  
Cybersix had been ready for just about anything Von Reichter would throw at her. Ready to fight off the Fixed Ideas and get Lucas someplace where he could be of use-only now, HE was the one left alone on the rooftop..unguarded..alone...vulnerable _STOP IT!_ Lucas could take care of himself. She had to believe that.  
The inside of the cylindric tunnel was slick as oil. Desperately, she pressed her hands and feet against the insides, trying to pressure her way to a stop. The only thing that happened was a searing pain as the friction nearly rubbed her hands to shreds. DATA 7! she called out wildly, unable to see in the darkness. No....where WAS he?  
She felt trapped, imprisoned and lost...Cybersix closed her eyes and opened them in a green mist. _What....oh no._ She was looking out past a glass wall of somesort, hanging weightlessly in a vat of sustenance...the exact way she had seen the world when she first opened her eyes. _This is insane! He's toying with me._ Electricity seemed to surge through her body, jolting her awake-  
Awake. She opened her eyes blearily, a bright white light shining into her face, illuminating her surroundings. A glass tank...empty...but still a tank. A prison.  
_He's trying to take me back! _ She pounded against the glass walls, but as always, they remained steady. Hitting them with all her strength only took her breath away and hurt her hands.  
A metallic sounding roar echoed through the air, and she whipped her head to the left. There was Data 7, leaping at the sides of his tank, froth at his mouth, yellow eyes blazing with hatred and fury.  
Brandon, STOP! she yelled. He'd only hurt himself, and she didn't want to face her creator alone.... She didn't think she could.  
  
Lucas, meanwhile, on the roof, had been surrounded by Fixed Ideas. He had tried to approach the place where Cybersix and Data 7 had disappeared, but had been stopped roughly before reaching it. Sure, he'd thrown a few good punches. Landed a few mutants on their backs-disappearing in puffs of green smoke, leaving vials of sustenance. Lucas had tried to grab them, but they had been lost among the heavily shoed feet of the Fixed Ideas, and so had he-they had knocked him out.  
Now, he sat in a barred cage of blue electricity. Touching the bars proved to be quite painful, as he had found out the hard way. There was nothing to see, just the walls around and in front of him.  
Where was Cybersix? Was she anywhere near him? And Data 7, had he escaped?  
  
José bounced with glee, cackling in his sniveling way. It worked, it worked! Father, can we speak with them?  
Von Reichter watched his creations, eyeing them through oversized glasses. I think....yes, Jose, I think that time has come.  
The clone-turned-child grinned and turned to the speakerphones-to be defeated by the height of the control panel. He turned angrily to the Fixed Idea which had been designated as his servant. Don't just STAND there, you worthless mutant! LIFT ME UP!  
  
I SAID LIFT ME UP!  
José's command finally reached the mutant's ears, and he proceeded to lift his boy-master to a proper height.  
You worthless piece of genetic waste....  
  
Cybersix's eyes had adjusted to the brightness of her cell by now, but she still couldn't make out anything past a few feet in front of her. Somehow, her hat had been lost in the fall downwards, and without it, she could neither see nor hear with as much accuracy.  
_I've become dependent on that hat_, she berated herself, _ and here I am, stuck in a situation where I actually NEED it.  
_  
She stood up, knowing exactly who was speaking to her.  
It's too bad we had to use such CRUDE methods to get you back, Cybersix!  
Quit the act, José! she yelled through the white fog. You know what I want!  
Oh yes, yes I do! Don't worry, he answered sarcastically, You'll get everything you want-and MORE. The last thing she heard from him was a sardonic cackle-then something, somewhere, hummed to life.  
Data 7 growled.....


	4. It Never Ends

It Never Ends

**This Is The End  
Chapter Four: It Never Ends  
**

  
You'd THINK with all the homework I have, I wouldn't be spending time on my fanfics. But I'm a slave to my passion. Soo....by much requesting and protesting, heeere's chapter four-the reason my story gets the rating it does.  
  
Cybersix tried to shut out the painful buzzing in her ears, but it was still there, even while she curled up to protect herself. She felt a tingle in her left arm and gasped in pain as the green fire quickly spread throughout her entire body. Not a square millimeter of her form was spared the excruciating pain that came along with sustenance starvation.  
Through a hazy mist, she was able to see and hear Data 7, whining at the back of his prison. _What are they doing to him...not this..._   
Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She had somehow fallen against the back of the glass tube, her head aching like never before. The mist at her peripheral vision faded slightly as her captors sent sustenance back into her body.  
Stop playing games with me! Cybersix yelled.  
Games? Who said anything about games, my dear girl?  
I'm not your anything anymore!  
I'm deadly serious, continued the voice behind the white glare of lights, and don't you worry, Cybersix, in TIME you'll learn to subject to the torture.  
she voiced, feeling for the first time a prickle of fear.  
And the buzzing of the machines began again.  
  
Lucas could see almost nothing in his cage. Voices, he could hear, to be sure. He recognized two of the voices-of course, Cybersix and Data 7. But there were two he could not place, try as he might. One, as cold and oily as it was possible to be; the other high pitched, evil, and childish. Were these the people Cybersix had needed to talk to so badly? What price would she have to pay to survive?  
He winced as a scream cut through the sterilized air. _Whoever they are, they're going to pay. If I ever get out of this...I'll make THEM scream. Hang in there, Cybersix._  
Hang in there.  
A mutant guard looked at him through the bars, confused.  
Lucas looked back, slightly shocked. The very meek beginnings of a plan weaved through his mind... I said, hang onto those bars. Could you?  
The Fixed Idea seemed to be considering it (not the brightest guys in the world, are they?).  
Come on, just stick your whole self right into the bars.  
The brainless mutant stood up and grabbed the bars-immediately regretting it as blue electricity shot through its genetically scrambled body. It sank to the floor, spent, leaving the keys to the cage within Lucas' firm grasp.  
All right! Hang in there, Cybersix, I'm on my way.  
  
Von Reichter turned to look at his clone in disgust. WHAT did you just ask me?  
Oh, please, Father, you've never let me before!  
There's a good reason for that, José.  
Aw come on, she's in a PERFECT position.  
You can't even handle a troop of Fixed Ideas. What makes you think you'll hold her still long enough?  
She's weakened, Father, I KNOW I could.  
I said no, José. The mad scientist shook his head.  
  
he roared. The pint-sized clone trembled, and, glaring sullenly, retreated to a chair, sulking.  
_Sometimes...I wonder just how....MY clone could ever be so...insanely...perverted.  
  
_ Data 7 roared at the high pitched noise ringing in his head. It reverberated throughout his entire being, sensitive panther ears hurting immensely. He didn't know how much more he could take, and frankly, he didn't want to know. Maybe if he could somehow reach his sister...  
_Sis? Cybersix? Oh PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE look at me...._  
She didn't hear his mind plea, and instead of continuing on, Data 7 slumped threw himself against the glass prison multiple times, begging something to stop the ringing....  
Someone? Anyone?  
_Stop....it.... _Data 7 sank to the floor, exhausted and tired of fighting.  
  
Cybersix glanced at her brother's cell and let out a frustrated yell. Let him go!  
Your brother's learned what you have NOT, Cybersix. Subject and survive-the law I once taught you all to live by.  
You taught me nothing, you...you MONSTER!  
Von Reichter's evil laugh filled her to capacity, causing a shiver to run through her, followed by another nerve-wracking wave of green lightning. Monster? My dear, if **_I_** am a monster, what, then, does that make YOU?  
I...am NOT...like you. Cybersix could barely gasp out her defiant words as she half-heartedly wiped blood from her lip.  
No, of course not. You're the strongest being on Earth. You're invincible. The same laugh ran through her again.   
And for the first time in her life, Cybersix laid her head in her hands and cried.


	5. Sometimes, When You Least Expect It...

SometimesWhenYouLeast

**This Is The End  
Chapter Five: Sometimes, When You Least Expect It...  
  
**

Ohhhhh, man, I need a BREAK. Or some inspiration.  
  
Lucas found himself in a lab-definetely one of those things Dr. Frankenstein would create. Cybersix wasn't yelling anymore, and he couldn't hear Data 7, either. Which left him practically blind as to where he was going. There were so many twists and turns to this place, he felt like a rat in a maze. So, where was the cheese?  
The cold voice he'd heard earlier spoke up. That's enough. I hope you'll be better suited to listen in the morning-or it will be the worse for you.  
Lucas stood still, listening for any other hints, but nothing came. Disgruntled, he sighed and continued his pursuit through the maze.  
  
Cybersix lifted her head, but even that small motion caused her to shiver in pain. She wasn't ready to submit to her creator-to suffer in silence, yes, but not to give up everything she'd worked for. She glanced over at Data7, wheezing and whining in his own cell, and desperately, she smacked a hand against the glass wall holding her back from her brother.  
_I....wasn't crying for Von Reichter,_ she told herself, wiping her still-wet cheeks defiantly. _I was crying for Brandon...I want to help him, but..well, look at us! We're wasting away..._ Deep inside, she didn't feel love at all. Just a hollow, empty place that needed to be filled by sustenance.  
Von Reichter had left her just to the brink of starvation. She admired, if nothing else about him, his sense of logic. The pain she would receive during the night would force any other Cyber into submission.  
But not me, she hissed through gritted teeth. I won't.  
  
Data 7 lifted his head at his sister's voice and whined louder, with the edge of a growl. _Sis?_  
She didn't reply, only looked at him with concern and sadness.  
He whined again. This time, Cybersix looked away.  
Data 7 lowered his head again. _Oh fine, then, don't look at me. And don't be disappointed, either. What I did was perfectly honorable-and at least I saved my strength. At least I'M not tired out from fighting. And once I stopped struggling it got easier to take...oh shut up! I'm convincing myself, not her. I'm not a coward. I'm NOT. SHUT UP!_ Brandon growled inwardly and scratched at the glass. _This is okay. I'll be quiet during torture, but I can still fight when it's over. Oh, I can still fight...and that little brat clone is mine...oh, if you'd heard what he wanted, sis...I'LL TEAR HIM TO BITS!_ (awww, sibling love)  
  
José paced in his small study, angry with his angry with Cybersix-generally, just angry at the world.  
CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?  
And he took out his frustration on random mutants.  
He should've let me. It's certainly not MY fault he created me the way he did, and besides, who cares? A vase crashed against the floor. I mean, SHE wouldn't know the difference. She's just an android.  
An android who somehow, manages to shut down every operation you try to pull off.  
José whirled around. Who said that? There was no one in the room, just a few vents and the open window.  
I said it.  
Who's   
Your executioner.  
José's eyes flew open as a vent flew out from the wall. A heavy _thud_ rang in his ears, and his eyes snapped shut as he was left unconscious.  
  
Lucas dropped the rock in his hand. Indoor heating systems. They go everywhere. He dodged behind the desk and dug through several papers, finally coming up with what he wanted. Ah hah...Schedule and blueprints. His eyes scanned the words and numbers, and he suddenly dropped the papers.  
Holy ####. We've got to get out of here.


	6. I HATE ANDROIDS!

IHateAndroids

**This Is The End  
Chapter Six: I HATE ANDROIDS!  
  
**

Wow, I hit a brainstorm.  
  
Lucas read through the papers again, making sure he hadn't read wrong. _There has to be a mistake._ Twelve a.m.: Drain C6 and D7 of all sustenance. He looked up, searching wildly for a clock. 11:25. P.M.  
He studied the blue prints, memorized the direction to go, and took off running from José's study, leaving the little mutant clone unconscious on the floor.  
  
Von Reichter studied the controls. This would have to be done quickly, quietly, and very secretly. He'd need José-where WAS that brat, anyway?  
He turned off the microphone that blared into the lab where Cybersix and Data 7 were imprisoned, and instead turned on a tape recorder, leaning back in his chair, hands folded. The two renegade androids have little use left for me. Data 7 is better to me dead than alive, when I can understand how that...recycled brain works. Cybersix will never yield; she's shown that tonight. She's no good to me if there's a chance she could rebel again. I've made plans to terminate them both at 12:00 a.m. If all goes well, there will be no trace of them left for anyone to find. He pressed the recorder off and readied the control panels.  
Soon, very soon, there will BE no threat.  
11:40 p.m.  
  
Lucas dodged several troops of mutants as he made his way down the steel halls. With no watch, he had no way to tell if he was on time or not, or how much time Cybersix and Data 7 had left. He knew very well there was no hope for them unless he stopped...whoever it was he had to stop.  
He slid to a halt. The blueprints had dictated a control room just to his left. And there certainly was a keypad. But how was he to know the code?  
Son of a..... Lucas glared at the keypad and sighed. And he began trying different combinations.  
11:43 p.m.  
  
Cybersix coughed, the fire in her left arm growing into a dull throbbing. Brandon was scratching in his cell. You okay? she called weakly, holding her arm.  
Data 7 glanced at her, growled in affirmation, and continued scratching.  
I know I should be grateful for the rest, Brandon...but it'll be worse tomorrow. And something doesn't smell right about this.  
Her brother sniffed the air, bringing a pained smile to her lips.Not that kind of smell. I meant that there's something fishy about the whole charade. He wouldn't just let us off so easily.  
Data 7 looked up, as if to say: _I like fish!_  
No! Just...watch out for yourself, okay?  
Brandon implied, as he grinned, that he could most certainly do that.  
11:49 p.m.  
  
Lucas furiously tried another combination. He'd figured out that it was a three number sequence, and that it started with 3, but nothing more. A C C E S S D E N I E D  
kept flashing across the screen, and Lucas really did want to bash it in.  
3...5, 7, he dialed in. A C C E S S D E N I E D blinked defiantly back at him.  
and on an impulse, he smacked the numbers 3, 6, and 7 into the pad. A C C E S S G R A N T E D, flashed the screen, then W E L C O M E.  
The doors in the steel wall slid open, revealing the back of a tall man, and the controls looking out onto the lab.  
And beyond that-Cybersix and Data 7.  
Trapped.  
11:56 p.m.  
  
Von Reichter had prepared everything. All that remained to be done was a statistic check and...well, for lack of a better word, *boom!*. Cybersix had been talking with Data 7-not that he cared. He'd gone over the layout of his entire plan. With their accomplice detained, there should be no problems taking care of his problems.  
After all, didn't he have the right to choose which of his creations were worthy enough to survive? As God created Man, and took life from those unfit to survive, so would Von Reichter create-and take life from-his precious Cybers.  
11:59 p.m. The diagnostic was finished, and everything was ready. His hand took hold of a lever, waiting for the exact moment...thirty seconds now...twenty... A hiss behind him. José? Come in here, you're about to witness history. Ten seconds.  
Von Reichter was suddenly flung forward, his hand torn from the lever, and his chin and abnormally long nose smashing into the control panels. What in the- He was shoved off of his chair to the floor, while...yes, that infernal friend of Cybersix's was letting his victims free! The lights in the lab-save the emergency lights-were also turned off. What have you done? yelled the mad scientist, and lunged for Lucas.  
  
Cybersix had no idea what had just gone down, and from the look on Data 7's face, neither did he. Brandon, did you....?   
Data 7 looked at her in exasperation, as if to say, _If YOU don't know, how should I?_  
The lights dimmed, and Cybersix could now plainly see that she and her brother were free of their prisons, and Von Reichter had been speaking with her from a glass enclosed security room-but that was Lucas!  
Cybersix took off running for the room, aiming to leap for the glass. A rush of emotions flooded her: love, rage, and protective instincts propelled her to leap directly into the glass, smashing it as she tumbled inward. Data 7 was beside her the whole way, tripping over her and skidding into the hallway. He leaped in before the doors hissed shut, giving him a rather nasty pull on the tail.  
Cybersix immediately assessed the situation- Von Reichter angrily holding Lucas against the wall, hand at his throat -and leaped for her creator, tackling him deftly to the ground. Brandon did his part, shoving Lucas back and leaning his panther face into the doctor's, glaring angrily.  
Excellent, excellent, hissed Von Reichter.  
What's excellent, you slimy excuse for a scientist? Cybersix was breathing heavily; she had not been restored to full sustenance levels.  
Your performance, my dear, under your condition! You do have use for me yet, but we shall have to see-  
Data 7 roared and laid his teeth against Von Reichter's throat, only slightly drawing blood.  
NO, BRANDON! Cybersix pried her brother's jaws away from their creator. No, we'll die if you kill him.  
Lucas rubbed his neck. I'm missing something.  
Cybersix stood up, kicking Von Reichter in the ribs. Where's the storage rooms?  
Wincing, he gasped out, Down the hall. Rooms...A through C.  
I'll just bet. Lucas, Brandon, let's go. Leave him.  
Data 7 whined. _Oh please, can't I just bite off his arm?_  
  
The trio left the room faster than a Fixed Idea could follow a command-oh wait, that's probably a bad example.  
Von Reichter sat up, holding his side. I... HATE.... ANDROIDS!


	7. If You Wish...

If You Wish

**This Is The End  
Chapter Seven: If You Wish  
  
**

Oh, well, the end of my first C6 fanfic. I'd like to thank the Academy...well no, but there are people I want to thank. Firstly, Ptah Aegyptus, for giving me good advice and being an inspiration, and also for giving me the link to the Cybersix forum! Thanks to Godess, who promised to check every day for the newest chapter, giving me motivation. Thanks to my father and my mother, who encourage me every step of the way, and thanks to FoxKids, for letting me experience Cybersix for the first time. I HATE YOU FOR TAKING IT AWAY FROM ME! *goes off to cry*  
  
Cybersix kicked the doors to storage room A open. Data 7 immediately leaped upon the one Fixed Idea guarding the stacks of crates. Cybersix yanked on the lid of a crate. Lucas, I'm sorry I had to get you into this.  
He bent over and helped her yank it off. Don't be sorry. Without me, let's say you'd be a very....lifeless little lady.  
You mean...?  
  
And knowing him, it would've been painful. Thank you, Lucas. I owe you one.  
That's one life debt paid off. He laughed, and Cybersix smiled.  
She took as many vials of sustenance as she could hold in one arm. I'll get you back to your apartment; will you keep some of these for me?  
Of course.  
Brandon grunted. _Me too!_  
So, loaded down with sustenance vials (making it infinitely harder for Cybersix to carry Lucas in the air), the mysterious woman and her companions made their get-away.  
  
Data 7 had returned to the sewers, leaving Cybersix to say goodnight to Lucas alone. She set him down on his still open balcony and sat on the railing while he stored the vials in a drawer.   
Well, Cybersix...this has been quite a night.  
  
You know...when you burst into the room...I have to admit, I was pretty relieved.  
  
Well....relieved. Why?  
_Don't make this hard, Lucas._ Because....never mind. It doesn't matter.  
Lucas looked up at the sky. Did you ever think, Cybersix, that if you wish really hard on a star, your life might get a little more meaning to it?  
Deep thoughts. _If you wish really hard...._ Yes, I do think that...sometimes.  
Lucas' voice was quiet, almost inaudible. Cybersix doubted she'd have been able to hear it without her technologically enhanced hearing, but maybe that was his point. I think it all the time. Like...tonight... He turned to look at her, and, though perhaps unconscious of it, leaned forward.  
Cybersix didn't draw back, but she made no sign that she acknowledged his movements. Well. I guess we'll both keep wishing. She stood up. Good night, Lucas.  
Something about his face changed, and he looked suddenly tired. Even if she didn't realize it, she'd completely crushed his courage. Good night, Cybersix.  
She leaped into the air, disappearing from his sight. Lucas leaned against the railing and looked at the sky once more. If you wish, really hard, on a star.....  


  
_There's a time when the moon   
Reveals its face through the clouds   
I let out a sigh   
And want to cry out loud   
But deep in my heart   
I feel love so alive   
In the depths of my soul   
I know we will survive   
And the warm they would pray   
In their greed and their pride   
But deep in my heart   
I feel love so alive   
In the depths of my soul   
I know we will survive._


	8. Preview Of Dangerous Intelligence

Late Night Watcher

**Dangerous Intelligence  
Chapter One: Late Night Watcher  
  
**

I thought up this plot at about 11:00 at night, and I know it's been done in different ways before, but I thought it would be a good story and since it's SUMMER, I needed any ideas I could get! Enjoy Dangerous Intelligence, everyone!  
  
From her perch on the fire escape, Cybersix could see her target: Patrolling the top of the warehouse with clumsy and gangly strides. Timing was everything at this point. If she'd made the least bit of noise while he was facing towards her, that would be that. He'd call for reeinforcements and the night would be wasted. _Blame the high heels,_ she told herself as she leaped for the roof across the alley.  
Her arrival was noted with a light thud, but the Fixed Idea strolling around the roof took no notice of it. Poor, dull creature that he was, he didn't hear Cybersix until she was nearly on top of him. By then, there was no time to react-only a Cyber could possibly be fast enough to block her attack. Several jabs to his neck and a well-aimed kick sent the Fixed Idea flying backwards over the edge of the roof.  
Cybersix jumped after him, landing on her feet. The mutant, however, was not so lucky, and, even as she arrived, was beginning to evaporate. He left behind the familiar smell of burning carbon, empty clothes, and, beneath the shirt, a vial of green sustenance. A faint smile of relief crossed her face as she picked up the small glass tube and drained its contents. Thankfully, her need for it had been easily quenched-it seemed as though there were more and more Fixed Ideas around Meridiana. Of course, that made nighttime visits to Brandon, Julian, and Lucas more precarious, but Cybersix wasn't one to consider the risks of a two minute trip.  
Looking up to judge where the best place to land would be, a light in a window caught her eye. She was puzzled at this; lighted windows held no interest for her. However, after a moment, she was shocked to realize there was a person watching her! Worse yet, he made no move to shut the window; he WANTED her to notice him.  
She cursed softly. How much had he seen? And did it matter? Nearly the entire city was well aware that some mysterious lady was in the area, and was probably responsible for half the explosions and strange goings-on that took place. Hell, maybe even 80 percent of them. Still, something in this watcher's face made her... apprehensive, and that should have warned her.  
But, being Cybersix (and being as cocky as any of the Cyber Series), she shook off the feeling of the piercing, interested eyes and leaped for the rooftops, heading back to her...well, Adrian Seidelman's apartment.


End file.
